New Friend
by Mikitsan
Summary: Las mejores amistades son las que más tiene en común,aunque a veces solo necesitas que alguien te escuche.- Haruhi/Chrona Female .- One-shot.- No yuri. Muy ligero KxC.- Mal summary.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Soul Eater y Ouran Kokou Host Club no me pertenecen, son de sus legítimos autores Okhubo Atsushi y Bisco Hatori respectivamente… lo único mío es mi insano amor por Tamaki Sou y Death the Kid. (xD)_

**-O-**

Una figura alta, vestida de negro y de cabellos rosas corría por las calles Tokio, mientras se escuchaban algunos sollozos y unas cuantas lágrimas amenazaban en salir por la comisura de sus ojos.

A cada paso que daba mas lagrimas salían, en su mente resonaba la pelea (o lo mas cercano a una pelea que ella tendría) con su compañero de misiones, todo empezó esa misma tarde cuando en la habitación del hotel que compartía con Death the Kid (cosa que le resultaba indiferente), ya que las dos armas de este compartían la otra habitación, este se había acercado de forma extraña a ella, repitiendo en voz alta y muy rápida algo sobre su cabello y la forma asimétrica que este tenia, mientras con tijera en mano la acechaba a tal grado de casi írsele encima, eso naturalmente la asusto y su primera reacción fue empujarlo mientras salía corriendo del hotel… y hay se encontraba ella, corriendo completamente sola entre las calles de una ciudad que no conocía y la aterraba.

La chica salió de su añoranza al casi chocar con un par de chicos que venían frente a ella, uno de ellos de baja estatura, cabello negro azulado y un parche (que le recordaba vagamente a Marie) que tapaba uno de sus enormes ojos azules, torpemente lo rodeo tartamudeando una disculpa, mientras el otro chico alto de cabellos azabaches y ojos rojos se limitaba a sonreírle.

Chrona no recordaba cuanto llevaba corriendo pero debería ser mucho tiempo para sentirse tan sofocada y sin aliento, poco a poco alentó su carrera hasta convertirse en una suave caminata, volteo a ver a su alrededor al tiempo que se detenía y miraba con detenimiento el lugar, era un parque infantil con grandes arboles verdes y niños corriendo por doquier, mientras caminaba entre ellos pudo mirar a muchas parejas sentadas de diferentes edades, encontró una de las bancas vacías y se sentó en ella… quedo unos minutos en silencio pensando en todo lo que le había pasado, quizás estaba siendo muy dura con Kid-kun, no era culpa de el que ella fuera tan… cual es la palabra que le dijo? Asimétrica… pero claro cualquiera saldría corriendo si un tipo con cara psicópata te persiguiera con una tijeras… pero esa no era excusa para empujarlo y huir de el sin decirle siquiera el porque… Y si el estaba molesto? Si la odiaba o algo peor? No sabría como lidiar con el odio de uno de sus pocos amigos… antes de que pudiera evitarlo la ojiazul estaba volviendo a llorar mientras moqueaba sonoramente.

-Disculpa… te encuentras bien?.- La pelirrosa levanto la vista para encontrarse con una chica de piel clara, cabello negro muy largo que terminaba en unas suaves ondas y unos gentiles ojos azul oscuro que la miraban con preocupación, Chrona pudo notar que tenia una cámara de video en sus manos…

- S-si e-estoy b-bien.

- Ya veo… eso me alegra.- La chica le sonrió de forma fraternal mientras caminaba desapareciendo entre las personas, ella parecía preocupada, pero porque se preocuparía por ella? Ni siquiera la conocía… Seguramente era una de esas personas "amables" que Maka le conto existían en el mundo… aunque al vivir solo con su madre por tantos años no se le hacia fácil reconocer a ese tipo de personas…

- Disculpa esta ocupado?

La técnico dejo sus pensamientos a lado por la voz de otra chica frente a ella, porque cuando precisamente quería estar sola es cuando mas personas se le acercaban?.

- N-no, puedes se-sentarte.

- Gracias.- La chica de cortos cabellos castaños, baja estatura y enormes ojos cafés se volteo a ella y le sonrió mientras se sentaba en el lado vacio del banco.

Después de ello quedaron en silencio unos minutos, cosa que la ojiazul mentalmente le agradeció a la chica, regresando a sus deprimentes pensamientos, todo eso era algo que nunca había pasado antes, jamás había tenido problemas con sus amigos, por lo menos con Kid-kun y Maka no estaba con ella para ayudarla y escucharla, que debería hacer si no sabia como lidiar con esto?

- Estas bien?.- La chica castaña corto de repente el silencio mortal que estaba entre ellas, la pelirrosa se extraño de la pregunta pero después cayó en cuenta de que aunque estaba en silencio seguía llorando.

- Y-yo… eso cre-creo.

- Eso crees?.- La castaña levanto una ceja mientras que Chrona solo se limitaba a ver sus zapatos como si fuera la cosa más interesante jamás vista.

- S-si…no es na-nada.

- Si no fuera nada no estarías llorando.- La ojiazul se sorprendió ante las palabras de la chica, normalmente cuando una persona se le acercara y le dijera que no tenia nada se iban o se hacían los indiferentes, pero ella seguía preguntándole que le pasaba siendo una completa extraña…sin mencionar que su penetrante mirada la empezaba a incomodar.

- Es-es que si es algo… u-un amigo quería hacer algo bueno p-or mi y yo me asuste y salí corriendo, tengo miedo que este e-enojado conmigo o que me o-odie por eso, yo es-estimo mucho a Kid-kun y…y... no se como lidiar co-con algo así!.- Dijo la pelirrosa muchos minutos después con una tono de voz un poco mas seguro, no entendía porque pero sentía una opresión en el pecho, como una necesidad de decirle a alguien lo que había pasado, y al parecer esa chica era la única que se atrevía a escucharla.

- Ya veo….

- Se q-que es ton-tonto llorar por al-algo así pero ten-tengo miedo.

- Pues si es tonto llorar por eso.- La castaña que tenía la mirada perdida en los niños y demás personas del parque se volteo salvajemente al escuchar que la ojiazul rompía en uno de los llantos más fuertes que hubiera visto (y oído) nunca.

- No-no llores… me refiero a que es tonto que te preocupes por algo así, es normal entre los amigos tener algunos problemas, pero si en realidad son tus amigos no pasara nada.

- En-en serio l-lo crees?

- Estoy segura.

- Gra-gracias.

- No te preocupes…- la chica le dedico una encantadora y natural sonrisa, la cual Chrona intento devolver torpemente.- cual es tu nombre?

- Chrona.

- Chrona? Es un nombre oscuro.- la castaña se estremeció al ver que los ojos la otra chica empezaban a inundarse.- Pe-pero es muy lindo enserio!.

- Gracias.- un ligero sonrojo se poso en las mejillas de la pelirrosa. – Y cual es tu no-nombre?

- Haruhi, Fujioka Haruhi, Mucho gusto en conocerte Chrona.

- El-el gusto es mío.- Haruhi le sonrió mientras miraban a los niños jugar y las parejas que no dejaban de pasar delante ellas, quedaron en silencio unos minutos, pero era un silencio cómodo.

- Así que llegaste a este parque después de huir de ese tan Kid-kun verdad?.- La castaña rompió el silencio unos minutos después mientras la pelirrosa le regresaba la mirada hasta ese entonces pérdida.

- S-si, quería es-estar un rato so-sola… y tu porque es-estas aquí Fujioka-san?

- Dime Haruhi, pues vine a relajarme un poco, estaba haciendo unas compras para el club al que pertenezco, pero mi compañero me estaba hartando así que decidí escaparme un rato.- Le respondió con un gesto que solamente había visto Chrona en otra persona… en su mejor amiga Maka mientras hablaba de su padre.

- Porque me miras así?.

- Es-es que me recuerdas a un-una amiga…pero ella no es ta-tan brillante.- Al momento de terminar Chrona de hablar la castaña lanzo una carcajada al aire, la pelirrosa volteo a verla con un gesto de miedo… acaso ella había dicho algo malo?

- Es-es que me dio risa lo de brillante.- Contesto Haruhi como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, eso la tranquilizo y una tímida sonrisa se asomo por sus labios, la cual cada vez se hizo mayor y al poco tiempo las dos chicas rieron al unisonoro.

De repente el sonido de gritos paro sus risas, dos figuras venían corriendo a una velocidad sorprendentemente rápida, una de ellas era negra mientras que la otra parecía de color amarillo… cada uno por diferente camino pero dirigidos al mismo lugar, la banca en la que Haruhi y Chrona estaban sentadas.

- CHRONALOSIENTOMUCHO! -

- HARUHILOSIENTOMUCHO! -

Dos chicos se pararon delante de ellas, uno de ellos era alto y de piel clara y tersa, cabellos rubios casi brillantes y unos intensos ojos color azul cielo, mientras que el otro era algo mas bajo y de una blancura en su piel que pareciese de porcelana, ojos ambarinos y cabello negro azabache con tres curiosas líneas blancas en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, cada uno hablando en voz tan alta y tan fuerte que era irreconocible entender lo que trataban de decir, sin contar el pequeño hecho que sus voces se parecían demasiado…

- Esta bien Kid-kun, n-no te preocupes.- La pelirroja se giro hacia el chico y le dedico una tímida sonrisa (restos de las carcajadas que tenia antes) mientras el shinigami solo suspiraba aliviado.

- Viste Haruhi! Míralos! Su aura es brillante y hermosa! Porque no me dices eso a mi? Porque no compartimos una hermosa reconciliación como esa! - El tipo rubio voló literalmente al lado de Haruhi mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la balanceaba de un lado a otro.

- Porque debería? Tamaki-Sempai no hizo nada para molestarme o que lo pudiera perdonar.- La castaña volteo a ver al rubio con sus grandes ojos en una cómica expresión de curiosidad e ingenuidad.

- Te ves tan adorable con esos ojitos!.- Tamaki se abalanzo contra la chica de grandes ojos cafés y la abrazo con tal fuerza que Chrona casi pudo jurar escuchar algún hueso romperse.

- Por-por favor suéltame no puedo respirar.- La pelea por ver quien dominaba en ese fuerte agarre termino con una Haruhi seriamente afectada físicamente, casi asfixiándose y un Tamaki seriamente afectado emocionalmente, al borde del llanto… mientras la pelirrosada y el pelinegro miraban la escena con una gruesa gota de sudor en sus cabezas

- Pero papá te amaaa Haruhi!

- Tú no eres mi padre.- El rubio quedo en un estado de shock y completamente pálido mientras la castaña lo ignorara olímpicamente (como si estuviera acostumbrada) se dirigía a los dos chicos.- Nos tenemos que ir, ya es algo tarde y nuestras familias se preocuparan.

- Nosotros también nos tenemos que ir, llevamos mucho tiempo fuera y tenemos que regresar a nuestra ciudad... Fui un gusto conocerlos Haruhi-san y Tamaki-san -

- Igual nosotros… Espero volver a verte Chrona.- La castaña le sonrió a la pelirrosa mientras se giraba seguido del chico rubio que seguía sollozando cosas sin sentido y se perdía entre la multitud de personas en el parque.

- Me alegra que hagas nuevos amigos.- La ojiazul miro al shinigami el cual tenia una expresión suave mientras la miraba fijamente, ella se volvió con un ligero rubor en las mejillas mirando en dirección donde la chica se había ido.

- Si, su-supongo que a mi ta-también… y mucho.

Los cuatro adolescentes siguieron su camino por calles separadas, ignorando que una tercera persona estuvo escuchando su conversación.

- Chicos como esos me molestan, se quejan de todo y no ven lo que tiene alrededor.

Una chica de cabellos cortos y rubios oscuros se levanto de la banca trasera, su uniforme amarillo con negro se mecía con el viento y sus ojos grises miraban con nostalgia el nublado cielo el cual indicaba que pronto se desataría una tormenta, mientras se alejaba del ahora desolado parque sus labios se entre abrieron entonando una suave melodía.

- _Wasureru koto nai, Dai suki na tomodachi._

**-O-**

_Jejeje… lo hice… enloquecí… una cosa esta clara en este one-shot… adoro a Maaya Sakamoto-sama._

_Ella es mi diva *-*_

_En serio creo que se dieron cuenta de ello xD, este fic esta basado en dos cositas, la primera mi adoración a la Seiyuu de casi todo los personajes que salen en aquí, y la segunda es de un sueño que tuve… si así como suena de raro, supongo que fue ya que ayer me quede leyendo el manga de Ouran, escuchando a Sakamoto-sama y leía Fics de Soul Eater (x3)_

_Y también hago hincapié a otro de mis Seiyuus favoritos...Mamoru Miyano-sama!, no fue coincidencia que precisamente fueran Tamaki y Kid los que salieran saben? _

_Chrona, Death the Kid, Haruhi Fujioka, Tamaki Sou, Ciel Phantomhive, __Sebastian Michaelis,__Tomoyo Daidouji y Hitomi Kanzaki, no me pertenecen y eso me hace asquerosamente infeliz…. Y lo tenía que aclarar antes de que me demanden xD._

_Canción al final: Tomodachi – Maaya Sakamoto_

_En fin si alguien me deja review lo primero que pensare será: SANTOS QUESOS! Alguien leyó esto O.O_

_Y lo segundo será: Muchas gracias por leerlo! n_n _

_Espero les haya gustado y si es así me dejen un reviewsito :3_


End file.
